Leafos
Carried by the currents alone, deep within the Misty Sea, is the free floating island of Leafos. Centuries ago, Leafos was part of the small but prominent Ginjassa continent, one of the most heavily developed regions of the pre-Wars Ryengo empire. When the planet was attacked, Ginjassa was targeted by thousands of strategic WMDs and powerful spells that caused so many natural disasters that the continent was torn to pieces and sank into the seas; except for Leafos. This meager corner of Ginjassa was designated as a refugee zone by the Ryengans, and had at the time been set up as a sort of outreach by numerous Pharaonic clergy. Many of these clerics would go off to try and save as many of their benefactors as they could, but the oldest and the most powerful stayed behind, burning all their combined powers to tear Leafos apart from the mainland and cast it adrift. It has never drifted outside of the Misty Sea, making it one of the most difficult places to find, and thus one of the most isolated regions in the system. For the longest time, no one even knew that Leafos existed- everyone presumed that the Misty Sea was empty, a source of angry spirits and watery undead, a breeding grounds for monsters, maybe even a stronghold for the aberrant races. The only thing of any value that was ever discovered anywhere around the Misty Sea was the Ssilran race, and they were taken away by the Scyllan Elves. It was two hundred years ago that Inixian satellite reconnaissance technologies detected thermal signatures at the thinnest edges of the mists, signatures that matched humanoid patterns. Exploratory crews were immediately launched into the mists in search of these mysterious humanoids, and after three years of searching they finally discovered the island. And were most surprised by what they found. Leafos is one of those rare places with a Kemono-majority population; a simple result of higher breeding rates crowding out the longer lived races. But that worked against them, as only a few breeds of Kemono had the same level of culture and educational history that other mortal races had, and none of those were present on Leafos- it was mostly Citybound, Kampftier, and Yentho. Only a handful of other humanoid races were present, and most of these were descended of clerical sorts- knowledgeable about the Otherside and of magic, but not much else. The Leafans had to build up entirely from whatever they could get, and that was never much. Their nation was extremely primitive, when the Inixians found them they'd only recently discovered how to make and use steel. Even now their civilization is fairly medieval in terms of construction, design, and organization- buildings are made more with shaped stones, wood, and mortar rather than plaster, drywall, or concrete; important structures are generally designed to be castle-like and tend to be heavily fortified, and most of the people live serf-like lives under the banner of one of the local noble houses that form the oligarchal leadership. Life is pretty simple in Leafos because of these factors. They have little worth exporting, and few ways to actually do any exportation. The only reliable means of getting goods in or out of Leafos is by means of magical portals, only three of which exist- one to the Neldoras Cityfleet, one to Inixis, and one to the Socialist State of Kosnyjek. These portals are maintained wholly by the Leafans themselves, as their only real exports are magical trinkets, which doesn't draw in terribly much money due to the complexities and difficulties of both making magical trinkets and acquiring the necessary materials to make them. And similarly, importing goods from the outside world isn't usually a lucrative endeavor- the foggy, moist atmosphere is quite inimical to most modern technologies with their sensitive electronics, so only recently have the Leafans even gotten to enjoy things such as 'radios' or 'cars'. The Inixians are investing quite a bit of effort into bringing more technologies to Leafos- more or less just to see if they can, really- but it's a slow process. Given that getting to the island is a pain in the rear, it's stayed mostly isolated in the realms of interplanetary politics, in fact it was only in the last ten years that Leafan representatives began showing up at the Grand Convocation in Paradise City. Leafan Oligarchy Leafan Foreign Relations Uwibami Back to Main Page